All Pack'ed Together
by EricaCutler-MeaganCutler
Summary: Kagome's tutor helps get Inu and Kog to stop fighting...this will have 4 chapts I'm finished them but haven't edited them or posted them yet...Please review I like hering others...
1. A Tale of Tails

Things were getting crazy, each day got worse. Finding the rest of the Jewel of Four Souls, trying to keep ahead of Naraku, and Keeping Inuyasha and Kouga from killing each other was a bit much for Kagome.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled.

The white haired warrior slammed face first into the ground. The wolf demon jumped back and looked towards Kagome.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and looked to Kouga "That's means you to Kouga! I'm tired of you two fighting we are suppose to be on the same side!"

"Well if you just forget this Mutt and be mine I'd. --"

Kagome stopped him, "Kouga I'll never be 'yours' how many times do I have to tell you?"

Inuyasha had sit up watching Kagome and Kouga fighting. "Go back to your cave wolf! We don't need you smelling up the place." He yelled.

Kouga looked down at Inuyasha, "I think you've got my sent confuses with your own, Mutt. Anyway I won't leave without a mate, and I've chosen Kagome!"

Inuyasha stood up and picked up Tetsaiga "Then you'll leave in pieces!"

"SIT, SIT, SIT!" Kagome Yelled, Inuyasha slammed into the ground with each sit.

Kouga laughed until Kagome looked at him.

"Go home Kouga!" Kagome was mad and even Kouga knew it was time to go.

"Alright Kagome." Kouga turned around and walked away.

Kagome Helped Inuyasha up, "Sorry about that Inuyasha but I didn't know what else to do."

Inuyasha stood up, "Doesn't matter as long as that wolf is gone."

Kagome hugged Inuyasha, "Come on Inuyasha you don't think I'd really go with Kouga, do you?

Inuyasha looked to where Kouga had headed, "No, but…oh never mind." Inuyasha walked towards the village.

"Oh what am I going to do?" Kagome said out load, "If I could just get Kouga uninterested in me. Maybe the two of them could stop fighting and we could get back to looking for more Jewel shards and finding Naraku. Oh well." Kagome Started walking to the Bone-eater's well. Maybe some time in her own time would help her think clearly.

Kagome was so far behind in her school work she'd never finish it all, "Oh what am I going to do?" She said as she when through the pile of Homework her friends where nice enough to bring her. "If only their where two of me…well three would be better one for school, one for Kouga, and me…with Inuyasha."

Kagome's mom walked in, "Welcome home dear." She said bring Kagome a bowl of soup.

Kagome took the soup, "Thanks mom. I'll have to work all night just to catch up." Kagome started going through the pages sorting them into subjects.

Kagome's mom sat on the bed and said, "Kagome you've been spending more and more time over there, is everything alright?"

Kagome turned towards her mom and told her the trouble with Kouga and Inuyasha. Kagome didn't get any Homework done but she had caught up with her mom with was nice.

"I worry about you having these feelings Kagome. What will you do if one day you can't get back?" there was lots of worry in her voice.

Kagome thought about it for the first time, "Don't worry mom either way I'll make it through."

Kagome's mom smiled and got up, "Oh by the way Kagome I was at the store and there was a sign about tutors I'd called and arranged for you to meet one." And she left Kagome's room.

Kagome stood up, "What? I don't need at Tutor? What am I suppose to tell them? I don't do my homework because I'm fighting Demons in Feudal Japan?" Kagome sat down and started doing her Homework maybe if she got it done the tutor would leave. "Come on I don't need any more drama in my life!"

The next day Kagome dragged herself to the library to meet with the Tutor, with a stack of homework she couldn't figure out, "Ok, Kagome you'll go in get the help you need and be out as fast as possible." Kagome nodded and walked in. It was almost empty she was probably the only freak that when to the library to study on a weekend. Then she saw someone who caught her eyes, a girl looking through a shelf of books…with a tail? Kagome rubbed her eyes, but the tail was still here hanging form the lower back of that girl. Kagome watch the girl for a while and followed her around the Library, "Is she a demon?" She said quietly to herself. It took a while for Kagome to get the courage to talk to the girl.

"Hello?" Kagome said quietly to the girl with a tail.

The girl turned to look at Kagome and smiled. She had shoulder length black hair and amber colored eyes she was about Kagome height, but instead of the school outfits she wore jeans and a black tank top, "Hello." She said as the two girls stared at each other a few minuets.

Then Kagome couldn't take it anymore, "I just happened to notice you had a tail?"

The girl looked behind her at the tail and smiled, "Yes I do. It's silly sometimes I forget I even have it."

Kagome smiled and tried to keep the conversation going, "Well it just unusual and I though while I was waiting for my tutor I'd ask."

The girl laughed and said, "You've been following me for a while Kagome."

Kagome Stopped 'How did she know my name!?!' She thought to herself.

The girl with the tail walked to one of the tables and sat down, "Your mother told me you where really behind so lets get started. Oh by the way my name is Seath."

Kagome sat down across from Seath and watch as she pulled books, pencils, and paper from her book-bag. Then Kagome asked, "Are you a demon?"

Seath looked at Kagome then smirked, "Well there is a story in my family that during and attack on our village my great-great grandmother was carried off and cared for by wolves, that could take human form. It's just a story, but because of it the eldest child has to wear a wolf tail so if the wolves return they would spare me."

Kagome was amazed, "Really?"

Seath looked at Kagome and smiled.

Kagome felt like a retard then more so when Seath easily explained the homework Kagome couldn't figure out for the life of her.

It had taken Kagome two days of tutoring but she finial finished the last assignment. "Yes!" She said as she placed the paper on the stack of finished homework.

Seath had rejoined her "So your finished? That's great Kagome now lets work on what kept you from doing them."

"Oh I'm just lazy." Kagome said putting on her best lying face.

Seath looked at Kagome hands and said, "Yeah and I'm a Normal teenager, lazy people at lest take care of there hands. From what I see you have working or digging hands."

Kagome looked at her hands, they were pretty beat up could she trust Seath not to tell anyone she seemed nice and understanding, 'well if she says I'm crazy I can point out who wears a wolf tail.' Kagome thought. Seath didn't seem like someone who would tell, Kagome trusted her more than her friends at school. "Ok back home in the shrine we have a magic well that lets me travel to Feudal Japan. With a half-demon named Inuyasha I help fight off demons and find jewel shards to put the Jewel of Four Souls back together before a monster named Naraku gets in and…well I'm not sure what he wants but it's not good." Kagome waited for Seath to call her crazy or something or say nice story but she said nothing. After a few moments Kagome asked, "What?"

Seath stood up and said, "I guess it's hard to keep up with school when you're saving history. I just don't understand why you're so bad at it?"

Kagome asked, "Are you making fun of me cause I can prove it."

Seath put her books away and said, "I would like to see your proof."

Kagome nodded and left the Library with Seath following her. 'What are you doing Kagome?' Kagome asked herself on they way home.

"Can anyone visit your Feudal Japan?" Seath asked from behind her.

Kagome looked back at her and said, "No you have to have a shikon shard to get through…"

Seath nodding and said, "Good, Some people would go crazy if they found out. Traveling to the past is tricky."

Kagome agreed and said, "Well I don't really think it's our past I don't hear about a lot of the stuff I've seen." They didn't talk the rest of they way.

"This is it." Kagome said as she led Seath to the well.

Seath looked down the well and said, "Is this some kind of trick? It doesn't look magical to me."

Kagome looked down the well and said, "Yep we just jump in."

Seath looked at Kagome and said, "Well to be honest I though I'd be seeing a book or painting I didn't know you'd really try and take me."

Kagome put her arm around Seath and the two of them jumped in together.

They helped each other out of the well and Seath looked around as the shrine had turn in a forest. "Wow." Was all Seath could get out.

Kagome started walking to the village, "Come on Seath I'll show you why I don't go to school or get my homework done."

Kagome and Seath entered the village and saw some villagers and other people watching something.

Kagome smiled and said, "Miroku, Sango, Shippo!" She walked over to the small group on the sidelines. From their dress, a monk, a woman, and a small child with a strange fur on this back.

"Kagome!" The child yelled and hopped towards them.

"Shippo what is going on?" Kagome asked once the child was in her arms.

The two other joined them as the monk named Miroku said, "Kouga is back and got mad at Inuyasha when none of us knew where you were."

Kagome was upset, "I leave for a few days and all hell breaks loose. Come on guys"

Then Sango spoke up, "Sorry Kagome you're the only one with the power to control Inuyasha. Anyway Hell hasn't broke loose yet there still just yelling at each other."

"Who is your beautiful friend Kagome" Miroku asked looking at Seath.

Seath bowed and said, "I'm Seath, I've been tutoring Kagome. She told me she show me why she's gotten so behind."

Kagome smiled "They're not the reason he is" she pointed to the two warriors yelling at each other across the rice fields.

Seath blocked the sun from her eyes looking at what Kagome was pointing at, "I see two strangely dressed men, yelling or fighting about something." Seath said.

Kagome sighed, "Yeah they're fighting alright. About me! Inuyasha the one with white hair…well at the lest really likes me and Kouga the other one Loves me and wants me to be his mate."

Seath looked at her, "So you've been missing school because?"

Kagome blushed, "Well I really like Inuyasha and even if Kouga treats me like a trophy I worry that if I'm gone too long they kill each other…then what would I do."

Seath closed her eyes and turned her head away, "Well if one kills the other you wouldn't be torn."

Kagome got upset, "What is that supposes to mean?"

Seath looked at her, "You can't chose that's what I mean, each one has traits that you like and traits you don't like so you don't know what's worth having and giving up. That's what this lover's fit is about."

Kagome blushed and said, "No it's not like that Kouga is a wolf-demon and he claimed me as his mate. But I…I love Inuyasha. And well Inuyasha is protecting me."

Seath looked back at the warriors and said, "Wolf-demon?"

Kagome smiled as her face returned to a normal color, "Yeah remember I told you there are demons in his world. And like real wolves Kouga plans to mate for life. And I"

"You slept with him?" Seath asked loudly.

The entire village was looked at Kagome, as she said, "No! Why would I do that…? Oh that horrible!"

Then a voice behind her agreed, "You can say that again."

Kagome turned to see Inuyasha and Kouga looking at her.

Inuyasha turned to Kouga, "See I told you she thought you were nasty."

Kouga looked down than he turned and left the village.

Kagome when to follow him but stop, "Oh great."

Inuyasha stood behind her, "I don't see the problem you didn't like him."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "Kouga is a friend just like Miroku, we need all the help we can get to find shards and defeat Naraku."

Inuyasha look at where Kouga was, "We don't need that wolf. So don't worry about it Kagome." Inuyasha hugged her then headed towards the village.

Seath watched Inuyasha leave and when over to Kagome, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get involved."

Kagome smiled, "It's ok. I just feel bad I was planning on letting Kouga down slow so he would still be an ally."

Seath nodded, "Well I got you into this mess I'll help you out." Seath ran off after Kouga.

I didn't take much to find the Wolf-demon Kouga, he was sitting alone next to the well Kagome and Seath had come out of.

"Hey!" Seath yelled to Kouga.

Kouga watched her walk towards him; "You're that girl that was talking to Kagome…dose she really think I'm horrible?"

Seath sat next to him moving her tail out of the way so she wouldn't sit on it and Kouga saw it, but said nothing. Then Seath sighed and said; "No she doesn't think that. But she loves Inuyasha and when you feel like that no matter how nice or sweet other guys are it doesn't matter."

Kouga stood up, "What am I going to tell my pack. I told them I picked Kagome as my mate if I go back without her they will think less of me."

Seath giggled.

"What's so funny?" Kouga asked irritated.

Seath stood up and said, "If they really are your pack they would understand that Kagome had already picked a mate before you staked your claim."

Kouga turned from Seath and said, "I still can't see what that Mutt--face has that I don't!" Kouga turned to look at Seath.

Seath was sitting on the well pushing her hair behind her ears then she got up and walked over to Kouga, "She didn't mean to hurt you Kouga. You know that."

Kouga nodded and sat down. "It still hurts."

Seath sat next to Kouga, "You are a sweet, hansom…um…demon, I'm sure you'll find a girl that returns your love. That would be your life mate."

Kouga turned to her and asked, "What about you have you found your life mate."

Seath started blushing and said, "Well no…but I know somewhere he looking for me." She looked away and quietly said, "I hope."

"Why do you wear a wolf tail…you look and smell like a human to me?" Kouga finally asked.

Seath leaned back against the well and said, "Before I moved to Japan and meet Kagome. I lived in a place far across the oceans, my parents where conservationist…um…. Humans that helped protect wildlife. Before I was born they got into this program to help reintroduce captive born wolf pups back into the wild."

Kouga spoke up, "Captive born? What dose that mean?" he moved closer to her to so she had his full attention.

Seath rubbed her neck and said, "Well In our time Humans have expanded not only in numbers, but how much space they need. Some have torn down forest, damned up rivers, and moved mountains to fit their needs. Lots of wildlife got in the way, so human trying for the good of the animal put them in Zoo. Um which are basically large cages with grass and trees and food. Humans would come from miles around to see them. They gotten a lot better over the years, but nothing replaces with wild." Seath lied down and watched the clouds go by waiting to see Kouga response. But he didn't say anything just watched her wanting to hear more. "My parents where given five wolf pups three females and two males…they where my brothers and sister. Alex, Neo, Lilly, Rose, and Daisy they were my pack. Even after they grew up and started living in the wild I'd sometime so sleep with them." Seath sighted and looked at Kouga.

Kouga got up, "What happened to them?" He asked.

Seath sat up and said, "Last update I got the pack size had doubled, three more pups where introduced and Alex became the Alpha and had taken Daisy as his mate. They had 4 pups two males and two females."

Kouga nodded, "It good luck for your first littler to be even like that."

Seath sat up and asked, "Really? Oh yeah you're a wolf-demon…what's that like?"

Kouga smiled, "Why did you leave." Kouga when and sat with Seath.

Seath looked at Kouga a bit saddened but he topic, "After the pack had proven it would survive without us we got dropped from the program. Father is still over there trying to get back in and Mother got signed up for a similar program here in Japan. Oh here look…" Seath pull a book from her bag and it was full of pictures of wolves and her growing up and her parents.

Kouga looked through the pictures, "You really do come from another place. That's a nice looking bunch…is that why you wear that tail? So you can still be part of the pack even when they're far away?"

Seath smiled and said, "That works, Hm...maybe I could take you to meet them."

Kouga chuckled, "From you and Kagome clothing and these pictures I would stick out."

They both laughed and when through the rest of the pictures as the day passed on.

"Come on Inuyasha we have to go look for them!" Kagome demand.

Inuyasha was eating some noodles trying not to hear Kagome.

Sango stood up, "Come on Kagome we don't need Inuyasha, Seath couldn't have gotten far. I could track Kouga maybe he knows where she when."

Inuyasha swallowed his noodles and said, "You better not bring Him back with you. I was hard enough to get him to leave without you dragging him back."

Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms, "Don't listen to Inuyasha we have to make sure Seath is ok. I hope a demon didn't get her."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "I bet Kouga could find her."

Inuyasha jump, "That wolf couldn't find his way out of a hut let alone find some human. Come on lets go."

The three of them walked out of hut to see Kouga walking Seath to the village.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "Told you Kouga would find her."

Inuyasha got mad and walked over to Seath and Kouga, "Where the hell have you been? This place is crawling with demon that could easily have you for dinner!"

"Like I'd let any of them!" Kouga barked back. "Just because I don't have my shards doesn't mean I'm completely useless, like you, Mutt."

Seath put her hands on Kouga shoulders, "Don't worry everything was fine we didn't even leave to village, spent most of the day by the well and the then we watched to sunset next to the river."

Inuyasha turn away from Seath and Kouga and said, "Whatever, do what you want just don't die on me." Inuyasha walked back into the hut.

Kagome smiled and said, "Well head home in the morning I have to get to school."

Seath Looked at the moon, "It's so nice out I think I'll sleep outside."

Kagome looked at the moon too and said, "It's dangerous"

Kouga looked at Kagome and said, "Don't worry she can lie with us, we'll keep her safe."

Kouga and Seath walked off.

Kagome yelled to them, "It's going to be your head if anything happens to her, I want to be home before school so meet me at the well!"

Seath waves at Kagome as the two of them walked into the forest.

Kagome walked inside and sat next to Inuyasha, "I think he likes her."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said, "Good, maybe he'll leave you alone."

Kagome leaned on Inuyasha and fell asleep.

The next morning Kagome is sitting by the well with Inuyasha, "She better hurry I don't want to be late." Kagome said looking at her watch.

Inuyasha was scratching behind his ear with his foot when Kouga darted into the clearing with Seath on his back.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Kagome, I set my cell phone to wake me but Kouga got it first and tried to eat it!" Seath said getting off Kouga's back.

Kouga looked at her, "How was I supposes to know it was supposes to make that racket."

Seath giggled and walked over to the well, "Kagome is it alright if I come back with you? I really like it here."

Inuyasha chuckled, "You like it now because you haven't almost been eaten."

Kagome nodded, "It can get scary around here, like when your walking and monsters attack and their ring leader kidnaps you. Then jumps off a cliff to your doom."

Kouga looked away and said, "Monsters? You don't have to worry, between me and Inuyasha you have nothing to fear." Kouga looked at Seath; "I'd really like to see more of your pho-toe-graphs."

Seath giggled and said, "I'd love to show them. See ya soon."

Kagome nodded and said, "Let's go I don't want to be late."

Kagome and Seath jumped into the well together and left Inuyasha and Kouga staring at the well.

After school Kagome was walking home when Seath joined her, "How was it?" Seath asked.

Kagome put her head down, "Even with all my make-up homework done I'm barely keeping a passing grade."

Seath nodded and said, "You keep taking me with you through the well I'll make sure you pass Jr. high."

Kagome stopped and looked at Seath, "You can do that?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

Seath nodded and said, "I'll talk to your mom about it . It's a program that the school set up for me and because I'm one of their best students I'll help you get in. You only have to go to a few classes a month and as long as you keep up with your schoolwork you'll pass. Which I could help you with no matter where we are."

Kagome started walking not sure about this. At Kagome's house Seath gave Kagome her cell phone number and said, "Great I'll talk to your mom when she comes to pay me. See ya tomorrow Kagome."

Kagome thought a moment and said, "You love him don't you!"

Seath turned to look at Kagome, "Love who?" Seath asked walking back to Kagome.

"Don't play dumb with me 'I'd like to sleep outside' Your all over Kouga." Kagome said with a teasing voice.

Seath looked down and said, "What dose it matter, he likes you. It just nice to be with someone else who understands wolves like you do. Oh and by the way I don't wear a tail…I have a tail." Seath walked away waging her tail that she had kept form doing her whole life.

Kagome's eye twitched as Seath walked from view, "Why do I always befriend the odd ones?" She asked herself when as she walked the rest of the way home.


	2. A Web of lies

It took about a week of meetings between Kagome's mom and the school, but giving how sickly Kagome has been the school allowed her into the program that was called Home School. Once everything was in place Kagome and Seath headed to the well.

Kagome packed her large yellow bag full of food and other stuff. "It's been a long time, I hope Inuyasha and Kouga haven't killed each other. "

Seath giggled, "That would be bad."

The two of them jumped through the well. Once they were on the other side they heard an explosion.

"What was that!" Seath asked as she pulled her self out of the well, she turned and helped Kagome out.

Kagome looked around, "I'm not sure but I be Inuyasha is behind it."

The two girls ran to the village where a large lizard with two heads was attacking.

Seath stopped when she saw it, "Holy cow it's as big as the school?!"

Kagome said, "It's not the strangest thing I've seen lets go see if everyone is Ok."

Seath agreed and the two of them ran closer to the lizard.

Sango throws her massive boomerang at the demon lizard.

Inuyasha ran to Kagome "What took you so long?"

Kagome closed her eyes and said, "I was dealing with school issue, don't tell me you can't handle a lizard without me!?"

Kouga had jumped back to them, "It has more jewel shards, that mutt totally killed it and it pulled itself back together. We've been fighting it for almost two days!"

Seath looked at the Lizard and said, "Then why didn't you find the shards when you had it down?"

Sango join them, "We go one out but it has more. Kagome can you see where they are?"

Kagome looked at the lizard and saw the jewel shards, "They're four more, wow one in it's tail one in its left head and one in each front leg."

The lizard charged them. Inuyasha had grabbed Kagome, and the rest of them jumped out of the way. Seath had twisted her ankle trying to get out of the way. The lizard's left head turned and looked at her licking its lip with it's long forked tough. Seath tried to crawl away but the lizard was too big, It was about to snatch her up when it's head slammed into the ground. Someone had jumped down and picked her up and started running away, Seath heard Kouga yell "Kagome you and mutt-face kill that thing!" the smell of wolves filled Seath and she felt safe.

Once they were safe Kouga put her down next to a hut, "are you Ok?" He asked looking at her.

Seath put her hand on her ankle and said, "I twisted my ankle but I should be fine, Thanks for saving me Kouga."

Kouga looked back at the Demon lizard and saw as it exploded under Inuyasha Wind Scar. He chuckled and said, "That's what packs do. You stay here I'll go make sure that mutt didn't mess up." Kouga walked back to the group.

Seath felt unless and in the way. She used the hut to stand and limped away.

The group returned from the battle with Kagome holding the five, small pink, jewel shards.

The villagers cheered as they entered the village and got ready to have a feast.

Kouga and his wolves had gathered boars and deer for the feast and as they were being cooked Kouga started looking for Seath.

Inuyasha watched him and said, "What are you looking for?"

Kouga stopped and looked at him, "No of your business mutt. But if you must know I put Seath here after the battle to heal now she's gone."

Inuyasha sniffed around, "You're a wolf you go find her."

Kouga looked away, "Fine I will." Kouga walked off.

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and watched Kouga walk away, "What's going on?"

Inuyasha looked at her, "Something must be wrong with him."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and asked, "What makes you think that?"

Inuyasha walked towards the well with Kagome following, "He said he was looking for Seath and even standing I could smell that she when to the well."

Kagome looked back, "Maybe he wasn't really looking for her."

Inuyasha looked at the well and smelt blood. He ran passed the well following the blood.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled after him.

Inuyasha stopped as the tail vanished, "Its human blood I just can't tell whose. Kagome? Oh…" Inuyasha looked around for to try and find where the tail starts again, with no luck. Inuyasha was about to head back when he found the body it was a female villager she looked like she had been injured and ran into the forest until she died. "Hmm…maybe it's my smell that's off." He buried the woman and when back to the village. He got to the well and saw Seath talking to Kagome. Seath had looked like she had been crying, Kagome put her hand on Seath shoulder and the two of them headed to the village and Inuyasha followed.

They got back and started feasting

It wasn't until the next morning that Inuyasha found out what Kouga was up too. He had taken two of the jewel shards they had gotten from the Lizard demon.

"Come on Mutt you know I'm more useful with my shards, beside why dose that monk still have his?" Kouga tried defending himself.

Inuyasha pulled out he Tetsaiga and said, "Let me cut your legs off, then you know what it really feels like to be useless."

Kouga jumped up on one of the huts and said, "You'll have to catch me first."

Inuyasha lowered Tetsaiga and chuckled, "Hey Miroku lets see what's faster Kouga or your wind tunnel?"

Miroku stood next to Inuyasha, "Sounds like an interesting challenge."

A look of fear spread across Kouga face, "You wouldn't!"

"Give back those shards and I'll call him off!" Inuyasha threatened.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha, "Last time I checked you where the only one needing to be called off."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku and said, "And what is that supposes to mean?"

While Inuyasha and Miroku where talking Kouga slipped away.

When Inuyasha realized that Kouga had split he yell as loud as he could, "You mangy-wolf if you ever show that ugly mug of yours around here again I will kill you, Not even Kagome will be able to save you!"

Kouga didn't show his face around the village after that but every now and again Inuyasha would pick up the smell of wolves.

Kagome had packed for the long trip.

Seath was riding Kagome's bike with Shippo in the basket; Kagome was riding on Inuyasha's back. While Sango and Miroku rode on Kirara.

Every now and again Seath would look back. And Inuyasha caught her looking a few times and stopped.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said, "What's up?"

Inuyasha was looking at Seath and said, "Why do you keep looking for that Mangy-wolf? He betrayed us."

Seath had stopped behind Inuyasha and said nothing.

Kirara landed and Miroku asked, "Did something happen?"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku and Sango and said, "It's nothing." He sniffed the air and said, "I just got an unpleasant smell of wolf. He better not show his face."

Seath dropped the bike, "You're such a Jurk! No wonder Kagome's friends think your some psycho. So he took some jewel shards it's not like he killed anyone!?"

Kagome jumped off Inuyasha back and said, "Seath they're not just shards one shard of the Jewel of Four Souls can almost double a demons strength. We've been trying to collect the whole jewel."

Seath turned from them "Nevermind lets go." She picked up the bike and kept riding.

By nightfall they had come across a village in the shadow of large crack in the Cliffside. Miroku played his hand and got them a room at the nicest dojo in town. Kagome walked towards the cliffs and one of the villagers stopped her, "I wouldn't enter there."

Kagome Turned to look at him and asked, "Why what's in there?"

The Villager said, "Demons." Then he turned and walked away.

Inuyasha joined Kagome and said, "Demons? Hey Kagome do you feel any shards?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and nodded "I do…Inuyasha I know you don't want to hear this but I think Seath was right, about Kouga."

Inuyasha looked to the moon it was a few days from being new, "You're right I didn't want to hear that. We don't need him hanging around stealing shards ever time we turn our back."

Kagome put her hand on Inuyasha shoulders and said, "Your right but if he was just helping us for shards why didn't he take all of them? We had all five of them together and he only grabbed two."

Inuyasha put his hand on Kagome's hand and said, "He wants you to think he's not in it for the shards, remember 'you're my mate' bullshit he always pulls."

Kagome hugged Inuyasha and said, "I'd really though Seath had changed his mind…did you know that she doesn't wear a tail around it's a part of her?"

Inuyasha lead Kagome to the dojo and said, "Really? Wait until she finds out Kouga is a fake then."

Kagome giggled as the two of them retired.

Inuyasha awoke to the sound of screams.

The party rushed out to see a large spider coming out from the cliffs Inuyasha pulled out Tetsaiga and said, "Why did it have to be a spider?"

Kagome looked at it, "Inuyasha it doesn't have a shard."

Inuyasha looked at her and said, "Good, then it should be easy." He charged the spider and killed it quickly. The villagers thanked Inuyasha for killing the spider.

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and spoke quietly to him, "I still feel a shard."

Inuyasha nodded and walked towards the cliff with Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Seath following him.

The crack slowly changed into more cave like then Kagome stepped in something sticky.

"Icky!" Kagome Yelled pulling her foot from the goo.

Inuyasha ran to her side and looked at the goo, "Looks like spider web."

Sango looked around, "I don't think these webs can from the spider you killed."

Inuyasha looked around, "That spider was too weak, I smell human and demon blood here."

Kagome looked deeper into the darkness and saw a jewel shard, "Inuyasha look it's the shard."

Miroku stepped closer to Kagome and said, "I have a bad feeling about this maybe we should leave."

Seath agreed and started walking towards the entrances when a load roar filled the cave. Everyone turned and watched as the goo started moving. It moved and starting forming a spider form.

"Run!" Miroku yelled and the party left with Inuyasha protecting their back.

When they got back to the village it was covered in web goo. The webbing had come alive with the power of the jewel shard and was now attacking of it's own free will.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha yelled slicing the web spider in half. But it gooed itself back together and covered Inuyasha in webbing.

Kagome shot an arrow into the webbing, which helped Inuyasha free himself, and they retreated back a bit. Kagome ran to Inuyasha, "The jewel shard must have brought that spiders webbing to life. I have to go get the shard, I need you guys to keep its attention."

Inuyasha yelled, "No way I'm letting you go in there!"

Seath looked back at the spider and said, "We can do it Kagome." Seath ran and grabbed a sword from of one of the huts.

Inuyasha put his sword away and said, "You both crazy!"

Sango nodded and said, "It gives you more reason to keep the spiders focus on you."

Kagome and Seath nodded at each other and Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha when to distract the spider.

Inuyasha raised the Tetsaiga and yelled, "Wind Scar!" and webbing flew everywhere and as the spider pulled itself back together Kagome and Seath ran pass.

Seath sliced through the webbing as the two girls made their way to the Jewel shard.

Kagome was just about to take it when a mass of webbing charged them. It was hard to breathe or move, Seath tried to cut the webbing but it was no use, it was too thick and sticky. Seath felt a slight breeze on her just as she blacked out but it couldn't have been.

Seath woke up, the room she was in was very white. She looked and saw Kagome sitting in a chair next to her bed, "Kagome? Kagome are we dead?"

Kagome smiled and said, "No we're fine. You blacked out so Inuyasha carried you to the hospital."

Seath sat up and looked around and said, "That was crazy how did we survive?"

Kagome looked to the door as Inuyasha walked through wearing a red ball cap to cover his ears.

Inuyasha looked at Seath and said, "That mangy-wolf showed up and keep the spider busy while I saved you two."

Seath looked down and spoke softly, "I'm sorry I thought I was stronger."

Kagome got up and said, "Don't be so hard on your self, it took a lot of courage to go into that cave with me."

Seath looked at Kagome, "I guess your right, I'm bring my own sword next time."

Inuyasha chuckled, "so you're going back."

Seath nodded, "Yeah let me just get my clothes."

The doctor walked in, "You're not going anywhere."

Seath, Kagome and Inuyasha looked at the doctor as he walked in and looked at her charts.

Kagome asked looking at Seath, "What's wrong Doctor?"

The doctor put the charts down and said, "I'm afraid that our little wolf girl has done some internal damage that needs to be fixed before it becomes life threading."

Seath pulled to covers over her and asked, "What damage I feel fine."

The doctor chuckled and said, "Not to worry it's nothing fatal that is why you feel fine now. But you have some strange substance in your lungs and we would like to investigate."

Seath got up, "You're not cutting into me!"

The doctor smiled and walked over to Seath, "I wouldn't dream of it. What we'll do it to put unscientifically; we will tickle your lungs and in the hope that some of the substance will be ejaculated and once we are sure you are in no danger we'll let you return home. I've already contacted your mother and she will be by soon to check on you and fill out some papers." The doctor turns and walked out.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and Seath, "How are we going to explain you having demon Spider webs in your lungs?" he asked.

Neither of them had an answer then Seath said, "My mom will think of something. Kagome I have to tell her the truth…I can't lie to her."

Kagome nodded "I understand just make sure she doesn't tell anyone else."

Seath nodded and looked at Inuyasha, "Will you let Kouga back?"

Inuyasha turned towards the door and growled, "I guess so." Then Inuyasha walked out.

Kagome watched Inuyasha leave and then looked at Seath, "Don't worry I'll go tell Kouga that your Ok."

Seath smiled as Kagome left.

The next day in Kouga was sitting next to the well. Every now and again he'd get up and look down it. Kagome walked up behind him and said, "Thinking about jumping?"

Kouga turned and looked at Kagome, "No just looking."

Kagome walked next to him and sat down, "I told you yesterday Seath is fine. She'll be back as soon as she can."

Kouga sat down and looked at the grass, "I should have been there, this wouldn't have happened."

Kagome looked to the sky and said, "It's no ones fault Kouga."

Kouga looked at Kagome and said, "If I wouldn't have taken the jewel shards I would have been with you and I could have gone in with you two…even without my shard I could have protected both of you until Inuyasha came."

Kagome looked at Kouga and saw how bad he felt, "Your strong I'm sure you could of gotten us out with Inuyasha distracting the spider."

Kouga shook his head, "With out these shards…I'm just a runt."

Kagome looked at Kouga closer and said, "What makes you think that?"

Kouga turned from Kagome and said, "I'll tell you but you can't tell Inuyasha."

Kagome gave Kouga her full attention as he told his story.

Kouga stood up not wanting to face Kagome, the girl he thought he loved, "It's good luck for our litters to be even. My littler would have been even if it weren't for me. Two brother and two sister and myself…" Kouga looked at Kagome to see how she would response but she just looked at him. "Runts are weak and useless…I'm surprised my father didn't kill me at birth."

Kagome got up, "Kouga I didn't know. I don't think you're weak and useless, you've helped us out of all kinds of messes."

Kouga turned to her and said, "That's because I have Jewel shards. Everyone called me Runt; the only thing I could keep up with my brother in was my speed. I guess because I was smaller I could run faster. After my mother died I was sure my father would leave me behind…she was the reason I wasn't already dead. An ally took my sisters to the female pack and father called the three of us to go with him to the mountain where the males lived. Up there I watched as my brothers fought the Birds of Paradise. I was keep in the den that's where I meet my pack-mates Ginta and Hakkaku, they were also runts. Last summer the three of us wonder out of the den…and I found a small jewel shard, I showed it to Ginta and Hakkaku and we decided to go show the Leader, but when we got back…everyone was dead. I had put the jewel in my pocket on my shin as we searched the den. I…I found my father and my eldest brother covered in feather torn to bits. I heard my other brother fighting and the three of us ran to help him. We found him fighting the largest Bird of Paradise I've ever seen and we ran to help. We were able to kill the bird but my brother was too injured. He handed me another jewel shard like the one I found and said, ' my brother you are the last male of our blood, take this jewel it will make you stronger…find more and get our home back.' He died in my arms. I looked for my other jewel I had found but it had imbedded itself in my leg, I put my brother's shard in my other leg and with Ginta and Hakkaku help we buried the dead. A few wolves that happened to survive joined us, as I became the leader of the Eastern Wolf Pack. But it was never my own strength." Kouga sat down and said looking at the ground, "Even after all that and my speed when I went to tell my sister of what happened I was still called the Runt."

Kagome Sat next to Kouga and put her hand on his should, "I'm so sorry Kouga…You know I never thought you where a runt."

Kouga smiled and looked at her and said, "Your not going to tell that mutt are you, or Seath?"

Kagome shook her head, "Cross my heart, I wont tell a soul…I'm going to go see how Seath is doing speaking of her."

Kouga nodded as Kagome got up and jumped down the well.

With Kagome gone Kouga stood up and was about to leave when he saw Inuyasha staring at him.

Inuyasha Chuckled and said, "Well, well looks like the mighty leader is nothing but a runt."

Kouga growled, "Shut up, you half breed!"

Inuyasha stepped forward, "Is that all you have to say, Runt?"

Kouga was about to leave when Inuyasha caught him and pushed him to the ground, "I'm not done talking to you!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kouga looked at the ground not wanting Inuyasha to see him.

Inuyasha stood over him and said, " You've spent every waking moment calling me Mutt and half-breed when you know how painful it is to be bore different!? I don't know about you but that just pisses me off!"

Kouga looked at Inuyasha; "I'd rather be a runt than a half-breed!"

Inuyasha grabbed Kouga's neck and pulled Kouga's face close to his own, "I hear that a littler from a Runt is a littler of runts! Did it ever get through that thick head of yours that even if Kagome became your mate your children would be Half-breed Runts!?" Inuyasha let go of Kouga and walked away.

Kouga just watched him leave.


End file.
